Beguiled Heart
by Leslie4
Summary: The students and faculty were prepared to fight the Second Dark War and face Lord Voldemort. Nothing could have prepared Hogwarts for Pansy’s disastrous plan.


"Did you get it?"  Pansy asked Millicent as she entered Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Pinched the last of the ingredients from Professor Snape's classroom last night. That about right?"  Millicent handed over the bag that held the lacewings.

Pansy took the bag from Millicent impatiently and held it in her cupped hand trying to judge the weight, "Feels about right."

"You sure about this?"  

Pansy straightened her spine and arched a brow at her, "Draco's mine, he just doesn't realize it yet.  This is just to help him see the error of his ways."

Millicent didn't argue with Pansy, she knew better.  Once Pansy got that 'Draco Gleam' in her eyes there was no dissuading her from her path.  She leaned over to glance at the cauldron that was heating up the ingredients in the middle of the tile room.  Just as her face got close to the opening the cauldron emitted a loud pop and black smoke began to pour out of it.

"Erm, that can't be good."

Pansy ignored Millicent. Nothing and no one would get in her way in her quest to FINALLY get Draco.  She leaned slightly over so she could glance at the book that lay opened on the ground by her side. 

"It's ready," she said through clinched teeth and reached for her wand, "Dirocs Tiavor"

The smoke that had billowed now began to fill the confined space of the bathroom. An eerie red glow started to flicker throughout the inky depths of the smoke.

"Erm, is it supposed to do that?"

"How should I know? The book didn't go into much detail, just that this calls Love's Messenger.  Once Cupid or whoever gets here I'll make them bring Draco to me."

Millicent rolled her eyes.  Merlin, this was the very LAST time Pansy talked her into anything.

Pansy watched the red glow with anxious eyes waiting for Cupid, Aphrodite or at the very least a dwarf with wings to come out of the smoke.  Nothing.  How long was this supposed to take?  Stupid Millicent probably ballsed up the ingredients.  She should have known better than to rely on Millicent for anything. If you want to do something right, do it yourself.  With a sigh, Pansy turned but before she could give Millicent a piece of her mind she felt a small twinge in her shoulder blade.

"Ow!"

"Are you alright?"

Pansy absently rubbed her shoulder, the sting going away as quickly as it had come.  She turned back to Millicent and promptly lost all train of thought.  

Millicent slowly backed away from Pansy. She DID NOT like the gleam that was in her eyes or the predatory smile that was spreading across her face.  She normally reserved that look for Draco.

Neither occupants of Myrtle's bathroom noticed the faint laughing as the red light faded.

~~~~~~

Cupid didn't know why someone had called him to this plane of existence and quite frankly, he really didn't care.  He and the other gods of Olympus had faded from the minds of mortals eons ago.  There was that time in the fourteenth century he and Bacchus had some fun but that had been a bit ago and he was bored.  This was just the chance to have some fun with these mortals.

He began to explore the halls of this great castle, so many mortals with which to play.  Where to begin?  His eyes began to twinkle as he spotted his next victim.  Cupid pulled a red arrow out of the quiver that was slung across his back and carefully placed it in his bow.  Closing one eye he took careful aim and watched as the arrow struck true.  With a satisfied smirk and a nod, Cupid went in search of the next mortal to play with.

~~~

Snape rubbed the back of his neck as he felt a slight twinge.  Must be the beginnings of a tension headache.  Teaching Neville always gave him a headache and now that Longbottom FINALLY was no longer in any of his Potions classes there seemed to be a first year Hufflepuff that was taking his place in the giving of headaches.

A soft knock drew his attention away from the essay he was attempting to read.  His eyes widened as he saw Tezza Sinistra leaning against the doorframe with an out of character slightly dreamy expression on her face.

"Yes?" Snape snapped. 

Tezza didn't answer but straightened from the doorframe and slowly, with kneazle like grace, made her way across the potions classroom toward her intended target.

Snape's eyes widened even further as he watched Professor Sinistra make her way towards him. She looked like a kneazle that was stalking its prey and he was the prize.  He straightened his spine and put on the sneer that caused even the bravest of Gryffindors to quake.

Tezza's smile only got wider as Snape sneered. Severus was so handsome, how had she not noticed it before?  She had once thought his hair was greasy but now, in this light, she thought it soft and shiny. The once beak-like nose was regal and Roman looking. She saw now, that he only needed the love of a good woman to show him the man he could become and she was just the witch for the job.

Severus' eyes darted around the office as he searched for an escape route, since Tezza seemed to be immune from his 'death sneer'.

"Severus," Tezza all but purred his name as she leaned on the edge of his desk effectively trapping him where he sat. She reached over and idly began to play with his tie. 

Snape twitched and quickly rose from his seat knocking over his chair in the rush to stand and get away from the odd acting Sinistra.

"Why Severus, do I make you nervous?"

Snape smirked and looked down his nose at her, "Certainly not, madam. I merely just remembered I had an appointment with Dumbledore."  Hoping his hasty scramble around to the other side of his desk didn't look as undignified as it felt.  

He was calculating the odds and risks of hexing a coworker so he could make his escape when she whipped out her wand and muttered, "Petrificus Totalus".

Bugger all! Snape felt his body stiffen and begin to tilt. 

Tezza flicked her wand and smiled satisfied as Snape's body began to float in the air. "I really am sorry, Pookie but I can't have you leaving and risk another witch catching your eye."  She turned to leave the Potions classroom with a floating Snape trailing behind her.

Snape idly wondered how hard it would be to Obliviate all of Hogwarts as he helplessly floated past snickering students' faces. If it was too hard maybe he could persuade Dumbledore to Obliviate him, after all ignorance is bliss.

~~~~~~

Ginny ran out onto the Quidditch pitch waving her hands trying to get her brother's attention as he flew around the pitch.  "Oi, Ron!"

Ron glanced down from his broom as he heard Ginny's shout. He saw his frantically waving sister and heaved a sigh as he slowly descended. "What? I was just about to get the Wronski Feint."

Ginny rolled her eyes, Ron had been on the verge of 'getting the Wronski Feint' for three weeks now. "You'll thank me later, promise!"

Ron caught the barely contained glee and the twinkling in her brown eyes, "Right, what is it?"

"Trust me when I say you have to see it to believe it," Ginny said around barely contained laughter.  She grabbed for his arm and began to pull, "Come on, it's almost better than the amazing bouncing ferret."

Ron rolled his eyes but allowed his sister to drag him towards Hogwarts. If she said it was better than Malfoy being turned into a ferret then it must be good. 

"Out of the way. Coming through, Coming through."

Ginny's voice brought him out of his memory of the great ferret adventure. That was when he noticed the snickering students lining the hallway and those that were further down getting out of the way of someone or something.

Ginny shoved Ron in front of her, "now aren't you glad I got you?"

A grin began to tug at the corners of his mouth, and then a snort escaped. Like a dam that had burst, Ron could not hold in his laughter as he watched a glaring and sneering Snape float behind a beaming Professor Sinistra as they made their way down the halls toward the teacher's rooms.

Ron wished with everything in him that he had a camera to capture this beautiful moment for prosperity.  He turned to look back over his shoulder at Ginny when he felt a sharp twinge in his neck.  He probably pulled something when he tried the Wronski Feint that last time.   His eyes widened when he caught sight of Luna standing just to the left of Ginny.  The sun from the high windows caught the highlights in her hair giving her an otherworldly glow of an angel.

How had he not noticed how her hair glowed in sunlight before? Or how her skin looked so soft?  He absently wondered if Luna was part Veela, as he hadn't been this captivated by someone since Fleur.

Ginny's head turned to see what had put such a silly grin on Ron's face and had to stop herself from doing a victory dance when she saw it was Luna. She had secretly hoped that her brother would FINALLY notice the pretty Ravenclaw.  He had grudgingly been friendlier towards her since their adventure at the Department of Mysteries.  Well friendlier might not be the right term but at least he hadn't tried to avoid her or teased her about the latest obsession she had with finding the nest of the Loch Ness Monster.  

The laughter became merely background buzz as his world focused in on one slim blonde.  He mumbled something to Ginny as he pushed his way through the crowd toward Luna. Ron broke out into a run when he noticed that Luna was making her way outside.

Luna turned wide curious eyes to Ron as he caught up with her. "So, erm, Luna I was wondering.."

"Yes?"

Ron took a deep breath, "Iwaswonderingifyou'dgotoHogsmeadwithmetomorrow?"

"Oh," Luna softly sighed. She'd wanted Ron to ask her to Hogsmead for the longest time but she'd already made an appointment to meet with the Merpeople about the Loch Ness monster tomorrow. 

Ron glanced at Luna out of the corner of his eye; it could NOT be good that she hadn't answered him yet.

"I'd love to, Ronald."

Ron's face beamed and he resisted the urge to grab Luna and twirl her in a circle.

"But."

Ron's stomach plummeted all the way down to his feet with Luna's softly spoken 'but'.

"Erm, I already have an appointment tomorrow." Luna turned excited eyes to Ron, "the Merpeople of the Lake have promised to tell me all about where I can find the nest of the Loch Ness monster.  It's been a mystery for ever so long and my father's been trying to locate the nest ever since I was a little girl."

Luna bit her bottom lip as she came to a decision. Ron didn't seem to laugh at her like the others. "Would. would you like to go with me when I talk to the Merpeople tomorrow?  I mean. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I brought a guest.  That is if you want to." Luna trailed off as she wondered where her Ravenclaw intelligence was.  Could she sound more like an idiot?

The stomach that had been free-falling from Luna's softly spoken 'but' had been filled with excited pixies when Ron had realized that Luna wanted to spend time with him just not at Hogsmeade. A large grin spread across his features as he looked over at Luna's expectant face. "I'd like that. a lot. So, ummm, we'll meet here after breakfast tomorrow."

Luna shyly nodded as she stopped next to the entrance into the Ravenclaw tower, "okay, that'd be great. Umm, I should probably go inside."

"Yeah. Me, too.  I mean. go.  I have Quidditch practice and I'm probably late."  Ron turned to leave and his smile grew wider as he heard Luna's softly spoken 'goodbye'.

It wasn't until he was half way to the pitch that his grin faded only to be replaced by a look of panic. He'd AGREED to meet with the Merpeople. The same Merpeople where he'd been held captive during the Triwizard tournament. CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP.  Well, at least he hadn't agreed to face or meet with any spiders.

~~~~~

Ginny grinned over at Harry as she scored yet again on Ron. "I don't think my dear brother's concentration is here on the pitch do you, Harry?"

Ron narrowed his eyes at his little sister and aimed for her head when he threw the quaffle back into play.

She just laughed as she rolled out of the way, "tsk, tsk Ron. I really don't think Luna would like it that you tried to harm your own sister. Not to mention her REALLY good friend."

"Shut your hole and play," Ron mumbled as he turned back to the action on the pitch. He'd been getting death glares from the other players every time Ginny scored on him. True, he hadn't really been paying a lot of attention but Ginny was GOOD.  He was looking forward to the first Gryffindor/Slytherin match this term.  With Harry back as Seeker and Ginny as Chaser, Ron had his eye on the Quidditch cup again.

A flash of silver caught Ginny's eye as she turned to re-join the team's practice. As much fun as it was to tease her brother about his recent obsession with Luna she really did need to practice her maneuvers more. Dennis had almost hit her with the bludger that last time.

Ginny blinked again as the light reflecting off of something silver on the ground hit her in the eyes again. Signaling to their captain that she was going to take a short break, Ginny aimed her broom toward the grass.

Her eyes narrowed as she caught sight of a pale blonde head trying to make his way back into the shadows under the bleachers. Malfoy. She should have known he'd try to catch a practice session. Ginny made her way over to where she kept her Quidditch gear and the bottles of water.  It was also where she stored her wand while playing and if Malfoy thought her Bat Bogey Hex was powerful. she smiled in anticipation of using the Shrinking Charm that her brother Bill had taught her. Oh, her aim was nearly perfect. just ask George.  She silently snickered as she remembered using it on her brother's certain parts after he'd used her as a guinea pig on his latest invention.  George still crossed his legs whenever she came into the room even though the charm had worn off a few hours later.

She silently slipped her wand into the loop that held her kneepads in place and casually drank out of the water bottle. Her eyes never left the shadows under the bleachers as she drank. She thanked Merlin that Malfoy's hair was so blonde that it made it almost impossible for him to hide. She waited until his attention was back on those in the air rather on what she was doing before she made her move.

Draco stiffened and twirled in surprise when he heard a noise behind him. He sneered when he noticed it was the Weaslette. Perfect. He hadn't been expecting to have an opportunity to get back at her for that Hex so soon. But here she was without a wand or Scarhead. 

"Malfoy. Isn't it an automatic ban from a game to be caught spying on the other team?"

Draco's sneer turned into a smirk, "Going to go running to your precious Potter and tattle?"

Ginny snorted, "Hardly, that'd ruin a good blackmail opportunity."

"My, my maybe there's a little Slytherin in you after all.  Or is that just a residual of being possessed by the Dark Lord?"

Ginny's face paled and then flushed a deep red in anger. Maybe instead of the shrinking charm she'd use a trimming charm and neuter him. After all she'd be doing the wizarding world a favor by stopping the line of Malfoys at Draco.

Draco's smirk slowly faded as he watched the angry gleam appear in Weasley's eyes. The smirk faded completely when the gleam was matched with the calculating smile that was beginning to spread across her face. He suddenly remembered the pain and embarrassment of the Bat Bogey Hex the Weaslette had given him last year. 

In their anger neither teen noticed the shimmering red and silver light that heralded the appearance of Cupid. Ah, now there was some heat, Cupid thought as we saw the two teenagers glaring at each other. He hadn't seen such fireworks since Troy. A slow, calculating smile spread across his face at the thought of the mischief this would cause. He reached back into his quiver and pulled out the rare golden arrows this time. They were the soul mate arrows.  He grinned as he placed them both in his bow, side by side. It was very tricky to bring about for the arrows had to hit the victims at the exact same moment for it to work. Cupid closed one eye and concentrated on his targets as he pulled the string back to his shoulder. He released his breath as he watched the arrows simultaneously hit their intended victims. 

Without taking his eyes off Ginny, Draco reached for his wand. He didn't fool himself into thinking that he could out draw her especially since she had her wand already pointed at him. He did hope to be able to block the curse he could see was on the tip of her tongue. He felt a small twinge in his shoulder but he hadn't seen any sparks from Weasley's wand nor had he heard her speak a curse.

Ginny muttered a soft 'oomph' when she felt a twinge in her shoulder. How had Malfoy thrown a curse at her when he hadn't been pointing his wand at her? Besides the small twinge felt like it had hit her in the back of her shoulder. She quickly spun around expecting to see one of his cronies, either Crabbe or Goyle standing behind her with their wands pointed at her. She turned back around to Draco in confusion when she saw that there was no one there.

Pixies began dancing in Ginny's stomach at the sexy smirk Draco was sporting. She hadn't had this feeling since Harry had looked at her with those beautiful green eyes and she'd put her elbow in the butter dish. Ginny dropped her wand to the ground, what had she been thinking? She would never hurt Draco and with a shrinking charm? Not bloody likely!

Draco dropped his wand as he placed both hands on Ginny's waist and pulled her closer. How had he not noticed how beautiful she'd become over the summer? No longer was she a little girl, true she was still a Weasley but he could over look that. Well, okay maybe not overlook but he could definitely ignore it. He was really good at ignoring things he didn't like.

A soft sigh escaped Ginny's lips as Draco placed one hand at the small of her back and the other tangled in her hair. She smiled at the shiver she'd caused as she played with the hair at Draco's nape. A feeling of completeness filled her soul as she looked into his darkening grey eyes.

"Ginny." Draco softly sighed just before his lips captured hers. Nothing. Nothing had ever felt so right as kissing Ginny Weasley. He felt as though he'd finally found his home.

~~~~

Ginny stopped in shock and her jaw dropped open as she entered the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione was sitting on the couch absently playing with Colin's hair as he lay with his head in her lap. Hermione and COLIN?!? When had that happened?

Hermione glanced up and smiled as she saw Ginny's shell-shocked expression. She and Colin had been getting that a lot this afternoon. "Hi, Ginny. Did you see Ron? He was looking for you earlier."

Ginny blushed and thanked Merlin she and Draco hadn't run into Ron or rather Ron hadn't run into them when they'd been snogging. "Erm, no. I didn't see him. I left practice a little early."

Like a train accident, Ginny couldn't take her eyes away from the horrific sight of Colin and Hermione cuddling on the couch. It wasn't that she didn't like Colin or that she didn't think Colin was cute. she did. It was just that she never saw them as a couple. EVER! Ginny shook herself out of her stupor, "I'll. I'll just go upstairs and wash up before dinner."

~~~~~

Minerva McGonagall quickly made her way to Gryffindor tower, of all the days for her and Dumbledore to be missing from Hogwarts. As soon as they had arrived back from their meeting with the Ministry's representatives they'd heard about Snape and Sinistra. It wasn't until the twelfth unlikely couple that they'd either heard about or stumbled upon that Albus thought this might all be Cupid's doing. or Aphrodite. He'd asked all the Heads of Houses, after getting Severus away from Tezza, to bring their charges down to the Great Hall so whoever was responsible could fix their handiwork.

Her lips tightened as she entered the Gryffindor Common Room and saw Hermione and Ginny arguing.

"Draco?!? Ginny, how could you?"

Ginny stuck her nose in the air, "I'm merely responding to that part of me that's fascinated by bad boys. Besides, Colin?!? Since when did you fancy Colin?"

Hermione leaned in even closer and poked Ginny in the chest with her finger, "I'd rather date a hundred Colins than the son of a murderer."

Those watching gasped and began to make room as they saw the dangerous glint appear in Ginny's eyes.

"You take that back! Just because his father's a Death Eater doesn't mean he'll become one.  Look at Sn."

"Ginny!" McGonagall snapped cutting off Ginny before she could utter Snape's name and give away his secret.

All eyes turned to McGonagall, "Headmaster Dumbledore would like everyone down into the Great Hall. Now! Prefects, gather everyone and make sure your Houses stick together."

Hermione glared at Ginny before turning away to gather the first and second years together.

Ginny narrowed her eyes and made a mental note to write Fred and George for some more Dung bombs.

Minerva watched in fascination as the most unlikely of couples paired up and began exiting Gryffindor Tower. She sincerely hoped that Albus had been able to get in touch with Cupid.

Unlike Minerva, Albus regretted not being at Hogwarts for an entirely different reason. He'd hated that he'd missed the sight of Snape floating behind a determined Tezza or Milicent Ballustrode desperately trying to avoid an equally desperate Pansy Parkinson who was being followed by a lovesick Dean Thomas. 

He chuckled softly and turned to his companion, "As much as we've needed this distraction I'm going to have to insist you change them back to the way they were."

Cupid smiled slightly and bowed his head briefly, "As you wish, Albus." His bowed head hid the distinctly mischievous twinkle. "Where would you like me to begin?"

Albus nodded to where Snape was glaring at Tezza, "I think with them."

Cupid appeared behind Tezza Sinistra and lightly tapped her shoulder.

Tezza blinked rapidly as a funny sensation filled her body. She glanced over at Snape who was sneering at her. She wondered what had gotten his knickers in a twist?

"That's all?" Albus asked Cupid as he materialized next to him.

Cupid nodded, "Simple really. Easy come, easy go."

The doors to the Great Hall swung open and all the students at Hogwarts began to file in. Dumbledore grinned as it looked like a scene from Noah's Ark with the older students filing in two by two. He indicated the students, "Change them all back."

Cupid smirked as he saw the two soul mates push their way through the crowd and make their way toward each other. He disappeared in a twinkling of red and silver as he made his way around the room undoing love's arrows.

Finally there were only two couples left and one he knew would not be undone. He reached over to the red headed boy who was quietly talking to the pretty blonde. Cupid touched Ron's shoulder but nothing happened. He touched him again, harder this time but the red head was still captivated by the blonde. He glanced up at Dumbledore and shrugged his shoulder. Sometimes it happened that love's arrow hit true and they were meant to be.

Cupid reappeared at Dumbledore's side. "I'm afraid the last one is meant to be, he's not responding to my touch."

Albus glanced over to where Luna and Ron where huddled together. Luna seemed to be coming out of her shell as she sat confidently in the circle of Ron's arms. They were a good match. His eyes widened as he caught another red head in the corner with a blonde.

"Ah, I see you've noticed the soul mates. Nothing I can do there, it would rip their soul's apart if I were to separate them now."

Dumbledore watched as Draco tenderly placed a fallen lock of Ginny's hair behind her ear and gently kissed her. "Love suits him."

Goyle sneered as he watched Draco gently kiss the mudblood lover. "Wuss!"

Draco turned and hit Goyle with an uppercut and Ginny hit him in the stomach with a right cross.


End file.
